


[罗莱菲亚]浮世影 Obsolete Silhouette

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: if莱先于罗病死，释放自己的野心而乱世称雄的罗，突然坏掉的患者大型发病现场，与他亲手培养的皇太子和小王子。不仅是罗莱罗+菲亚，而且是罗/莱/菲/亚，贵乱注意。2020年罗严塔尔命日/入坑银英一周年纪念
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.

费沙临时皇宫贝尔赛底谈话室中，银河帝国军上级大将以上九人高级军官最后一次齐聚于一堂。

窗外连续加剧着遮天蔽日的灰黑色暴雨，市民们纷纷议论皇帝连天上的太阳都要一并带走。

室内萦绕着的低气压却更沉闷而近乎于窒息，每一次惊破天宇的青色雷剑都迸射出足以令人魂魄分离的震响，一声接着一声，在本该作为罗严克拉姆王朝最坚实的磐石般的守护者们心中，不断种下挫败与不甘、绝望与恐惧的种子。

挫败于他们在敬爱的皇帝竟然倒在病魔手中，这种堪称屈辱的结局面前是多么无能为力，那些曾在辽远星海之间立下过的煌煌武勋，似乎也被反讽为子虚乌有的谎言。

绝望于不管是在这简朴而庄重的谈话室内，还是在徒然广阔的宇宙之中，竟无一人能回答这个归结起来其实极为单纯的问题：皇帝去后，该怎么办？

这位总是将生死置之度外、从来不肯退下一线战场的皇帝，他的生死早就不是第一次被摆上军官们的议事台了：放眼朝野上下，没有一个足以替代皇帝的旗手与指导者；皇帝的存在越大，他消失之后留下的空虚也必然越大……

但是从前每一次提及此事，也难说究竟是出于有意还是无意，他们总是很快就将目光从这个问题上移开：皇帝比我们年轻得多，这不是该轮到我们来操心的问题……

这甚至不能被归结为目光短浅，或者智慧不足；因为更加紧迫的事实是，往往只要一旦深入思考这个问题，一种深邃而寒冷的恐惧感，就会立刻从灵魂内部开始侵蚀这些世界上最为勇敢的男人们的心灵，从根本上动摇他们的意志。

遍布整个银河帝国中的皇帝莱因哈特的狂信者们，随时愿意为他献出生命，却绝不愿意考虑他本人的生死，彼此默契地逃避着这个禁忌的终极谜语，至于今日。

这种简直给呼吸道带来物理性重压的沉闷空气，已经连续逼疯了在座的好几个人。时至今日还没尝过橙色头发猛将毕典菲尔特铁拳的御医，甚至已经可以称之为幸存者了。

米达麦亚发挥着他超乎常人的坚韧神经，硬是维持下来了大本营的秩序；但至今为止看上去最冷静的那一个人，才是最令他不得不感到担心的：

新领土总督罗严塔尔，明明没有接到召他回国的指令，却在得到皇帝病危消息的同时，不顾临时总督府处理到一半的政务，不顾海尼森和费沙两地甚嚣尘上的种种流言，自作主张带着旗下五百万大军回到费沙。

无论他这份千里迢迢赶来慰问皇帝的忠诚心有多么诚笃，回到大本营后也的确没有做出任何不稳的言行，甚至在帮助组织秩序上，更是表现出了比之回廊之战中莱因哈特突然病倒时，有过之而无不及的完美手腕；但是，集结完毕、秩序井然的，数量足以匹敌旧帝国领本土舰队的大军，甚至连费沙宇宙港都停不下了，而是就那么驻扎于费沙行星周围的航路上，其中的威胁可谓是不言而喻。

的确，作为新领土总督唯一负责对象的皇帝，从来就没有下过阻止罗严塔尔行动的诏命。但是，难道不是帝国中央人人都知道，皇帝都已经病得数度不省人事了吗？这是作为一个忠臣应该擅作主张的时节吗？无论任谁来看，罗严塔尔的这一连串行动，恐怕都摆脱不了趁皇帝病危而图谋不轨的嫌疑。

而罗严塔尔本人，他的忘言与忘食的症状，简直还超过了回廊之战时的表现。

金银妖瞳中酝酿出的深深的沉默，似乎不能被任何外力打破。形状优美的双手如重重枷锁般交叠着抵在紧致的双唇上，那约莫就是一种拒绝与外界沟通的信号。他一黑一蓝的两只眼珠，究竟正在彼此交谈着些什么，外人也无法透过他静水流深的表情而探听得分毫。

非常神奇的是，这种足够深层的与世隔绝的沉默，在王朝面临坍圮之危的混乱环境中，反而在他心中划出了一方清净的天地；他就在这个空间之中，与此时唯一能牵动他心神的存在，那位他誓以绝对忠诚的对象，军神与美神最为偏宠的至高造物，交换着似有若无的言谈。

连绵不绝而惊心动魄的雷雨，所使得逆行的似乎不仅是季节，也包括岁月。在六年前的雷雨之夜，他带着孑然一身的自己走向那位大人。而今天，他莫非就要同样孑然一身地留下自己离去了吗？

若要问他够了没有；其实，难道他真有评判够不够的立场吗？他明知道，那足以吞噬金发霸主的灵魂本身的欲望火焰，所渴求的是彻底投入一场烽火连天的战争；他明知道，失去了敌人的莱因哈特，也会失去作为战士的本质；他明知道，那位大人或许是唯一一次正面将他纳入视野之时，就是在要求他来填补他灵魂的缺隙……

脑海中，俊美如同半神的年轻人，苍冰色眼眸中透着钻石般无机质的光彩，仿佛不是透过某种通讯工具的屏幕，而是透过不可逾越的透明城墙，透过数不尽的长长的光年，而与他彼此相望着。

已经晚了；他的愚蠢或许是难辞其咎的。

一个士兵走进谈话室来传话，说皇帝陛下传召各位到寝室谒见。

只有罗严塔尔没有行动；他一动不动地坐在原地，片刻后兀自笑了一声。原本沉静而缺乏光彩的金银妖瞳，以某一个瞬间为分界点，突然开始流溢出他特有的那种复合性的动势。

米达麦亚回首望了他一眼，顿时心中警铃大作。

“这是皇帝敕命。你不去见陛下吗？”

“我不去。”

罗严塔尔非但仍然没有遵命起身的打算，还露出了带着几分险峻与狂热的笑容，他那原本俊美得十分正统的脸庞结构上，平添几分妖异的神采。

“喂，米达麦亚，你难道不会这样觉得吗？要见到皇帝最后的样子，只要想象一下那种场面，就是难以忍受的痛苦。我就免了。”

“你想干什么？”

米达麦亚不动声色，语气中加入了些许严厉的力道，伸手去按腰间的枪袋。

罗严塔尔没有回答，晃过身子直接绕过了米达麦亚，径直走出了贝尔赛底临时皇宫，消失进了阴沉雨帘的深处。

米达麦亚稍想了想，选择没有立刻去追，而是带领其他七人进入了皇帝寝室，听候这位毫无疑问将在宇宙历史上留下浓墨重彩的黄金骑士王最后的敕命。

莱因哈特临终前，环顾四周，问起了两个不在场的元帅的下落。

他所选择的皇妃，与此时唯一在场的元帅，没有露出一丝慌乱的神色，护送他带着虽有几分乡愁之色、却十分平静而美丽的微笑，走完了他那似乎太短暂、又似乎太漫长的人生的最后一段路途。

米达麦亚迅速安排人群退去后，立刻礼貌地牵住希尔德的手肘。锐利而稳健的灰色目光，在飘摇的凄风疾雨中也显得十分可靠。

“希尔德皇妃，臣有要事，请您尽快决断。”

2.

皇帝莱因哈特所建立的王朝，皇位将不是必须通过世袭，而是要由宇宙中最贤明最强大的人占有，此乃先帝亲口诏命，在帝国中枢可以说是尽人皆知。

当然，如果没有发生任何变故，那么拥护拥有先帝血统的正统继承人亚力克大公，和希尔德摄政皇太后，顺利开启王朝第二代的历史，或许本应该理所当然地走下去的。

但是，一旦高层人物中有人揭竿而起，其他人则根本不可能听之任之。本质而言，世界上除了皇帝莱因哈特之外，不存在任何一个能让这些有着足以飞越无穷星海的臂膀的凶猛海鹫们全都真心服膺的人物。

几乎就在罗严塔尔举兵的同时，上级大将以上其他八人也纷纷击节而起，各领直属舰队从费沙宇宙港起飞，全速飞扑到宇宙各地去抢占地盘。

先帝生前曾接受分军区制的建议，以积极姿态讨论过这种制度的可行性。当时，这个制度或许会成为地方割据的温床的危险性这种缺陷，是被这个器宇宏大到几乎像是自弃、强迫症一般抵触对国内使用权术的帝王，可以说是有意地抛到脑后去了。

虽然先帝生前终究未能实行分军区制，然而在他死后，银河帝国却立刻就要陷入割据混战的局面，简直不知道该评价为历史的快进还是倒退；而他所一手建立的荣耀的统一帝国，似乎也要化为泡影的碎片了。

如若皇帝莱因哈特在瓦尔哈拉天上有知，看到人间出现如此局面，或许会露出自杀性的自残的疯了似的冷笑吧。

然而对活在真实的人世间的米达麦亚而言，留在他心中的只有像是无法愈合的流血伤口一样深沉的苦楚。

罗严塔尔自己却没有急着离开费沙。

这种悠游自在，当然首先是出于自信。

皇帝莱因哈特在世时，他若掀起叛旗，那迎接他的将是一整个骁勇善战、团结一致、互相配合的银河帝国舰队，不会留给敌人任何胜算；特别是在最后关头前来迎战的，必是那位过于伟大的军神本人，因此才得以期待盛大的败北与灭亡。

但如今皇帝去世，军务尚书殉葬，帝国军分崩离析。他现在再来做这个逆贼，那他所面临的敌人无非是几个在政战两略上都技不如他的大小军阀，结局也无非是被他逐一各个击破，顶多要花些时间缠斗，又算得了什么难事呢？

至于米达麦亚，这位朋友或许在实力上足以成为他的威胁，但是在心态上，罗严塔尔知道那是一名过于纯粹的军人，根本不是一个能为了一己权欲而战斗的人。

更何况，他手上还有皇帝当日亲手御赐他的，足足半个宇宙的土地与舰队。旧同盟领的土地与人民，罗严塔尔虽然不屑，但其他帝国军将领对这些资源的掌握度和运用的可能性，是不可能超越他这个政绩卓著的新领土总督的。

罗严塔尔越想越觉得，挥舞着莱因哈特的军旗，高呼着他的名号，去掀翻他的玉座，正是皇帝在无言之中，下达给他唯一一人的军令。他发自内心地从中感受到一种极为强烈的号召力，简直令他不由得不发挥出自己的全部智计与勇力去将其达成。

啊，可是，我的皇帝啊，您又去了哪里，您为什么会不在了呢？

其次，罗严塔尔在费沙，还有最后一件事情要做。

有侮辱皇帝名誉嫌疑的罪人之中，最可恶的奥贝斯坦已经死了；这很好，但罗严塔尔的清算还不能就此结束。

希尔德嘉尔德·冯·玛林道夫，这个小女人，当初她以毫无用兵经验的白丁之身，接任帝国军大本营幕僚总监之职，在罗严塔尔眼皮子底下夺走了皇帝身边最亲近的位置，就已经是错。

竟敢又生下一个那么像皇帝，让世人几乎都立刻陷入一种那就是皇帝本人的狂喜的错觉，但实际上又根本比不上皇帝一根头发丝的，毫无用场、只会嗷嗷待哺的懦弱孺子，侮蔑皇帝的清誉，更是大错特错。

罗严塔尔绝不能允许，这种人以所谓的正统名义，盘踞着莱因哈特的皇位哪怕一天。在清算掉她们母子之前，其他一切武装行动都还可以容后再议。

贝尔赛底临时皇宫这座朴素的建筑，本来客厅的规模也算不上很大。罗严塔尔踏入其中之时，却因为反常的空旷而感觉到了寥寂的空间。

甚至没有一个侍从在场，只有那被誉为这段历史的母胎本身的，格林华德伯爵夫人安妮罗杰独自端坐在其中。

罗严塔尔心中看不起女人；但是安妮罗杰不算女人。那是安住在皇帝心目中的神殿里的，唯一的至高女神。

“罗严塔尔元帅。您打算做些什么？”

那位化身为一位至纯至洁的唯美少妇的女神，带着略显哀伤的颦蹙神情，用与皇帝如出一辙的竖琴般的美妙音调开口问道。

不带任何侍从，独自与王朝的最大逆贼，一个徒手就可以轻松将她掐死的大男人当面对峙，还如此面无惧色，不愧为皇帝的姐姐，和这个王朝的缔造者。罗严塔尔不禁在心中如此赞叹着，对她更多了几分尊敬的意思，隐约想要借此机会，与这位皇帝认可的女神说上几句。

“伯爵夫人，我不会伤害您的。”

“那您为什么要背叛莱因哈特？”

第一个向他问出这个问题的，竟然是安妮罗杰啊。这个事实让罗严塔尔感到既感慨、惊讶又惊喜。他回答道：

“我是皇帝的臣下。我只会做身为皇帝的臣下应该做的事情。”

“我弟弟已经不是皇帝了。卿难道不知道吗？”

言下之意是，如今的皇帝另有其人，希望你能对真正的皇帝尽忠。这种逻辑想必非常能打动米达麦亚，不对，应该说这就是米达麦亚所秉持的逻辑，但是对罗严塔尔并不通用。他的皇帝永远都只有那位大人一个——但此时总不是说这种话的时候。他转换话题，说起了听起来非常像一个逆贼所应该说的话。

“所以，我会成为下一任皇帝的。”

“那是‘身为皇帝的臣下应该做的事情’吗？”

“呵。伯爵夫人，您知道吗？皇帝曾与那位齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯约定，凡是自己所得到的东西，永远都有他的一半。也曾经为了他的遗言发誓，要将属于他们二人的宇宙得到手中。但事实又是如何呢？实际上从皇帝手中得到恩赐，作为他的代理人，替他掌握着半个宇宙的人，那正是在下。”

罗严塔尔一边说，就已经一边忍不住开始嘲笑起了自己胡说八道的本事。他自己知道他嫉妒着进入皇帝视野中的一切人，更不要说是他所认为的对皇帝来说唯一特殊的不可以失去的人。明明罗严塔尔今天就是为了将这种人统统除尽而来的，现在却在这里对着皇帝的姐姐，那跟皇帝太过接近，却不允许任何人嫉妒的存在，破罐破摔似地胡乱倾倒这些幽异的烧灼的妒火。

哼。那又怎么样呢？我只是在说事实。

这种种复杂的心理活动，在罗严塔尔脸上投射成一个晦暗难明的笑容。

安妮罗杰却突然忍俊不禁地笑了起来。

“总觉得您身上有什么东西很像我弟弟。”

那似乎是某种给予他认可的标志。因为金发的美少妇说完这句话后，室内的空气就不再那么紧张滞重，而是变得和缓了起来。但她接下来所说的话，虽然也是出于好意，但似乎就没有那么中听了。

“您再在这里浪费时间也是徒劳的，罗严塔尔元帅。皇妃早就已经不在这里了。”

她说的似乎是真话；罗严塔尔因此震惊。

“那您又为什么会在这里呢！”

“我从很久之前开始，就是一个只有过去的人了。就算是在皇妃和王子那里，也没有我的过去。从您起兵开始，我就打算跟我的过去一起，在这里完成我最后的使命。”

“什么使命……难道您就不珍惜自己的生命吗！”

“您会杀了我吗？”

在一缕阳光的照射之下，那金发美人白皙的肌肤显得几乎透明，哀伤的淡金色睫毛不自觉地微微颤抖着，令人联想出某种高贵而脆弱的瓷器。

罗严塔尔不忍再看了似地转身离去。

希尔德嘉尔德·冯·玛林道夫，身为侍奉皇帝莱因哈特多年的首席秘书官，更是差点就任罗严克拉姆王朝的摄政皇太后，具有超乎常人敏锐的政治嗅觉。可以说是就在米达麦亚告诉她，罗严塔尔似乎有不稳的动向的那一瞬间，她就已经预见了后面一连串的动荡。

她心中完全知晓，也并不抵抗这个事实：这个皇宫中已经没有，并且不可能、也不需要再有她的位置了。她立刻抱着自己的独子，也是她丈夫留在世上的最后一点东西，迅速逃出了费沙。对于安妮罗杰自告奋勇要留在临时皇宫、替她们最后争取时间这件事，她也知道那完全是伯爵夫人基于自身的志趣所做的选择，其中没有容许自己致谢的空间。

一开始，希尔德还以为只要主动远离世俗权力，在玛林道夫家恩顾的家族中随便分得一些土地或产业，就足够她了却残生。但是，罗严塔尔的军队对她们母子穷追不舍。不论如何隐姓埋名，逃到如何偏远的边境行星，不久就会被大军追杀上门。在她们母子逃亡的过程中，是米达麦亚一直在保护希尔德和亚力克。

将作为军人的纯粹和直如弦的品质发挥得像米达麦亚这样淋漓尽致的，可以说是令人肃然起敬。先帝在时，他为建立统一和和平的秩序不惜任何努力。先帝走后，如果可以，他本打算继续守护这个昔日最辉煌的帝国军共同打造出的秩序到底；就算不可以，他也绝对不会参与进分裂割据的斗争狂潮中去。就算他现在所拼死守护的，可能只不过是他所效忠的那个王朝、所向往的那种秩序的一点点残烬与余晖，但那就是他所选择的正义。

罗严塔尔从来就不吝惜对这位挚友倾注与表达自己的敬爱之情；哪怕此时此刻，将米达麦亚、与他所选择的守护的主君逼进了人生与宇宙的死角的，正是罗严塔尔自己。

宇宙历801年，新帝国历3年8月26日，皇帝莱因哈特驾崩整整一个月后，罗严塔尔终于将希尔德母子追入了穷境。要不要攻入这颗边境小行星，将残存的皇妃与司令长官直属舰队消灭殆尽，只在他一念之间。

“卿为什么就一定要执着于杀掉皇妃与王子呢？”

超光速通讯对面的挚友，无论是话语还是脸庞中表情都沉痛至极；曾经与他一同随侍在皇帝身边的岁月中的，那些令罗严塔尔倍感喜爱的舒朗之气，几乎已经都被这场堪称折磨与浩劫的内乱而损耗殆尽了。

罗严塔尔身为残害友人精神花园的罪魁祸首，在怜惜他伤痛的同时，又未免感到几分齿痒——为什么，为什么你就是不懂，就是因为世界上竟然还在有人将那两人称为什么皇妃与王子，才逼得我必须要走到这一步呢！

“因为我要做皇帝，米达麦亚。我不可能允许带着前王朝正统继承人血统的人存活下去，威胁到将来我自己的统治。试想将来有一天我端坐在玉座之上，突然被告知有人拥护前朝皇太子起兵造反，这种麻烦事，是个对皇帝之位有意的人都想要避免吧！”

“她们可已经对世俗的权力没有任何兴趣，只求安静地度过余生了啊。怎么会对你的大业造成妨碍。”

罗严塔尔几乎在心中狂笑起来。那跟她的兴趣无关！难道要我亲口告诉你，是嫉妒，是因为我毫无正当理由地嫉妒着皇帝亲近的辅臣与妻子，你才会懂吗？不，就算这样说了，你肯定也只是更加不会懂罢了啊！

“那你呢，米达麦亚，你对权力有没有兴趣？来吧，与我联手吧，我当正皇帝，你当副皇帝。我本无将这个宇宙的支配权分割给他人的意向的，但如果对象是疾风之狼，那我倒觉得很值得考虑考虑……”

“我看你是丧失了清醒了。”

罗严塔尔无话可说。两人隔着一段沉默彼此对视了片刻。米达麦亚在焦急情绪的煎熬下，忍不住率先将其打破。

“求你了……求你了，罗严塔尔！你想要掐灭妨碍你权力的苗头，完全可以派兵监视她们。为什么一定要赶尽杀绝呢？这也是为了你自己呀！如果被负面感情的一时冲动所驱使，做出过分邪恶的事情，你的灵魂也会受到伤害的！”

米达麦亚还是一如往日那样，善良得足以令他感到自惭形秽。罗严塔尔暂时没有回答，他将这个问题放在指尖，稍加把玩一会儿，然后似乎改变了主意。

他突然想起，对他来说，追求权力是很没有意思的；为了追求权力而天南海北地追杀一个女人和一个小孩，就更加没有意义。虽然，为了皇帝，有些事情仍然是他不得不做的，但有些事似乎也已经可以不做了。

他唯一希望的只是，皇帝的儿子千万不要令他失望。

“好吧，那就这样吧，米达麦亚。我不杀希尔德嘉尔德·冯·玛林道夫和她的儿子了。要被后代史家用刀笔戳着脊梁骨骂我欺负孤儿寡母、得位不正这种事，还是能免则免。但是作为代价，卿也要一并退隐。千万不要出现在我征服宇宙、夺取皇位的道路上阻碍我。”

“真的吗？太好了……太好了，罗严塔尔！”

屏幕上的蜂蜜色头发青年似乎太过惊喜，因而很迟缓地渐渐露出真诚的喜悦神采。罗严塔尔也配合地做出一个静默的微笑，同时却感到一阵寒冷的悲切之意袭上心头。

帝国双璧从此永别，终生不会再次相见。

3.

宇宙在皇帝罗严塔尔手中完成重新统一，前后也就花费了三年左右的时间。

正如前文所分析过的那样，罗严塔尔在面对他的敌人，也就是曾经的军衔也低于他的旧日僚友们时，在智略、伎俩和所占有的资源方面，都有着不言而喻的优势。

同时，三国鼎立时代留下的所有制度遗存，经历了莱因哈特时代的统一战争，与后莱因哈特时代的割据兼并战争后，在这两场席卷全宇宙的硝烟战火之中，都已经被燃烧得灰飞烟灭，正好方便一位新的君主将残局收归一统，重新建立崭新的秩序。类似于曾经在行星海尼森频繁发生的那种意识形态主导下的暴动，在罗严塔尔时代再也没有发生。

但是，正因为有过这样的历史，那曾经被摆在皇帝莱因哈特案头的分军区制草案，在罗严塔尔时代则被彻底扫入故纸堆，完全断绝了被实行的可能。

不过，除此之外的所有莱因哈特时代创造出的优秀制度，公平的司法与税制，从亲政皇帝到底层官吏上下一贯的果断速行的行政，杜绝滋生腐败与隔离的平等身份制度等等，都被罗严塔尔一一精心保留，或者说重新复制（在旧同盟领，以及部分在战争中秩序破坏严重的地区，也有重新建立法治的必要）了下来，开明的政治简直就要成为银河帝国这个庞大专制机器的全新传统。

说到皇帝罗严塔尔保留莱因哈特时代的传统，此处不得不将一件意味深长的事实提上一提。

罗严塔尔在进行重新统一的兼并战争时，本打算打出黄金狮子的旗帜。如果不将自己视为黄金狮子旗的唯一真正的守护者，那他简直时时刻刻都有陷入身份迷思的风险。

但是，其他各地军阀都不会坐视他擅自打出皇帝莱因哈特的旗帜为自己代言，纷纷发来言辞激烈的檄文，质疑这个在先帝死后率先跳反的逆贼，是毁坏罗严克拉姆王朝和平秩序根基的罪魁祸首，从根本上就缺乏使用黄金狮子图腾的合法性。

罗严塔尔捏住这个口实，以此为由对发出檄文的军阀一一加以讨伐。在罗严塔尔手中所进行的大规模兼并战争，不知该说是表面上还是实质上，是以武力夺取黄金狮子旗的合法使用权这种形式而得以实现的。

而在取得兼并战争的最终胜利，创造出了属于他自己的新王朝之后，他所创建的一套标志，竟然采用了一种类似联邦的形式。

新王朝本身的旗帜是蓝底的鹰鹫纹旗；而银河帝国的国旗则是在此基础上，在左上四分之一角处贴上了鲜红底色的黄金狮子旗。在正式场合中，要么就升银河帝国的复合旗帜，要么就同时升银河帝国国旗、红底黄金狮子旗、和蓝底鹰鹫旗三面旗帜。

从这面国旗做字面理解的话，似乎可以得出这么一种极为奇妙的结论：银河帝国是一个联邦国家，它有一个事实上是整个人类社会的唯一正统政权的附庸国，有一个事实上早已不复存在于宇宙的任何一个角落的宗主国。

总之，鹰鹫王朝似乎很愿意主动将自身归类为黄金狮子朝的子命题，成为了一个极为耐人寻味的历史事实。后世史家对罗严塔尔时代有着多种难以统一的称呼，对于这个王朝的性质反复争论，其原因也正在于此。

至于这种行为的动机，却有一个广受认可的公论：皇帝罗严塔尔试图以这种形式，利用名君莱因哈特在民间所树立的威信，便于快速建立新王朝的秩序。罗严塔尔本人若能听到这种议论，则实在难说他会做出何种反应。

就自己的戴冠仪式应该如何进行，罗严塔尔起初苦恼了一些时候。

毕竟罗严塔尔唯一愿意对其屈膝行礼、从其手中接受授予皇冠的人，已经不存在于这个世界上了。

而若要他亲手为自己戴冠，这场面乍听上去很令他感到几分向往。但若是细想一下，那则实在是有些东施效颦，反而让他莫名羞耻；在羞耻之后，又涌起了一层似乎莫名、又似乎师出有名的怅惘。

最终，他选择了没有当场当众以任何形式戴上皇冠，而是让那镶嵌着万千珍宝的黄金冠冕全程留在了丝绒软垫上，接受着来自全宇宙、也包括他自己在内的注目尊礼。


	2. Chapter 2

4.

皇帝罗严塔尔即位三个月后，爱尔芙丽德突然来到费沙狮子泉皇宫，带着一个约莫四五岁的男孩出现在他面前。

那奶油色头发的女人仍旧带着那种，在心高气傲的总体氛围中，透出某种岌岌可危的色彩的，非常美丽，但绝对称不上礼貌的笑容，对他说道：

“啊，一旦声称我带着当朝皇帝的骨血，就立刻有大批舰队前来保护我，护送我来见你呢。相比起来，当年那些在流放地、奥丁和费沙之间颠沛流离，被男人们当成权欲的工具四处周转的日子，简直就好像梦幻一样。你这种人渣，也真是出人头地了啊。果真被我说中了吧，在野心无限膨胀之后，你果然成了连自己信奉的主君都可以背叛的叛逆者哟。”

就算勉强对这种女人辩解什么“胡言乱语，我根本就没有背叛皇帝”也是没有用的。更何况，罗严塔尔也早就放弃了对任何人、或是对史书做这种缺乏证据支撑的无力辩解了。

“你说那是我的儿子？”他看着女人手中那个文静的深棕色头发男孩问道。

“没错，就是你的儿子哦。除了两只眼睛都是蓝色的之外，跟你长得可真是一模一样啊。怎么样，你最好感谢我比你那蛇蝎心肠的亲生母亲积德些，竟然给你这种人生了个不需要为自己的眼睛就觉得自卑的孩子吧。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“还没有名字。”

“什么？你这个女人，这么粗杂地养育孩子，完全没有尽到做母亲的责任，竟然还好意思腆着脸到我面前来邀功？”

“本来就是不可以有身份的孩子，又怎么能给他起名字呢？”她那双泛着一层妖异蓝调的丰艳红唇吐着冷笑问道。

言下之意是质问着罗严塔尔，这孩子正是因为你没有责任感的作为，才被迫一直作为一个没有名字的人活在世上的。被她的话语中所蕴藏着的荆棘正中红心地捕捉到，罗严塔尔心中不由得层层泛起苦涩的刺痛，那种自残的血腥味也渗透进了他的下一句话中。

“那你今天将他带来，是有什么目的呢？要将这个累赘扔掉，重新做一个自由的女人吗？”

“哼，你在说什么笑话呢。立典拉德一族的妇孺全部被处流放，就算没有这个孩子，我也不可能成为什么自由的人。我今天来，是来让他做你的皇太子，而让我成为你的皇后的。”

罗严塔尔也本能地抵触着要让自己的儿子也变成一个被母亲遗弃的人。听了爱尔芙丽德这句话，他的心中立刻就浮现出了真实到可笑的三个人一起生活的画面。

他又想起了米达麦亚酒桌上对他说过：艾芳瑟琳早就想好了，如果生了男孩，就要给他起名叫菲利克斯，是幸福的意思。可惜他们夫妻俩总就是不能有孩子。

想到这里，他心中甚至泛起了某种浅薄的酸楚的不舍之意。但他还是不能做到立刻就坦率地欢迎她。

“你这种脑袋里除了门阀社会的一点没有实质的腐臭气味之外什么也没装的蠢货，竟然口口声声要当银河帝国的皇后？你最好清醒一点。”

“那又怎么样，我倒觉得这就是我应得的。”

爱尔芙丽德脸上露出更加高傲而疯狂的笑容，仿佛在说她自矜高贵的出身、和她受到罗严塔尔那份毫不输给她自身的疯狂殃及而遭受过的苦难，本就让她成为了世界上最适格坐上皇后宝座的人。

罗严塔尔交叉着十指沉吟片刻；他作为上位者的样子也有哪里像极了莱因哈特，十足十是个狂妄的篡位者。

此时他回想起了皇帝迎娶希尔德嘉尔德之前引起的大规模争论：要不要给皇妃参政议政的权力，后世的皇妃可不一定每个都有如此卓越的政治能力，权力流转到外戚手中的危险和危害云云。他认为那实在非常愚蠢；但要是让这个女人做皇后，就可以直接规定整个后宫跟前朝干脆利落地一刀两断了。

“哼。做皇后可是伴随着很多无法推卸的职责的。像你这种歇斯底里的疯女人，能够做得好吗？”

“啊啊。你就放心吧。直到亲眼看着你这虚伪的王朝崩坏的那一天，就让我好好地尽力工作吧。”

契约成立；在女人美丽而危险的杏眼中闪过的一道锋利光芒，像是那日她刺向他的匕首。

当时年仅四岁的菲利克斯，并不能听懂发生在他父母之间的这场充满杀伐气味的对话的全部内容；但这个场景的画面，却毫无遗漏地刻印在了他纯净的天蓝色眼眸之中。

看来爱尔芙丽德果真是货真价实的门阀贵族小姐，在她担任皇后的岁月里，的确在正式场合中将自己母仪天下的角色扮演得很好。

民众们看着宫内省公表的皇室肖像油画，必然想象不出这个有着一头温婉的奶油色卷发、美丽而高贵的皇后，在人后是怎样一个日常间歇性发病，经常在争吵中摔碎玻璃和陶瓷器皿，不顾碎片首先割伤的是她自己洁白细嫩的手指，而要扑到皇帝身上去尝试刺杀他，同时大叫着诅咒他早日亡国的疯女人。

然而皇帝罗严塔尔虽然经常与她打骂缠斗，却从不让宫中的侍从干涉，也从不对她做出处罚，可见也是一个不亚于她的狂人。

然而他们的生活中却有一个致命的疏漏：争执时从来不知道应该要瞒过年幼孩子的耳目。

维持不被对方杀死而活着，就已经是这对男女的极限了。如何将好不容易保住的孩子真正养育成一个足以开创出罗严塔尔所祈愿的那种更为广阔的未来人生的健全人，对他们来说是超过臂力范围的课题。

菲利克斯第一次在三个人相处时看到他母亲突然抓着陶瓷碎片，大骂着去攻击他的父亲，接着又被利落的反击所制服，被按在房间中心的大床上撕开衣服，痛哭着被迫接受强暴时，还受到了非同寻常强烈的冲击，后来就渐渐学会了在气氛刚开始变化时就率先退出房间。

他就在这么一个金玉其外、败絮其中的银河帝国第一家庭中长大了。

虽然皇后是这样一个煞风景的疯子美人，但不妨碍皇帝罗严塔尔的后宫姹紫嫣红。

早在他的军官时代，大渔色家的声名就远播在外，掌握了不受限制的专制权威之后，就更加没有熄火的道理了。不管是如从前那样单纯地受他外表吸引的女人，还是作为权色交易的筹码被送进宫中的女人，他统统来者不拒。

但是与军官时代不同的是，皇帝罗严塔尔给了与他共有寝床的女性们更多自由。她们可以自由选择要不要成为后宫嫔妃、要留在宫中还是住在宫外、要不要怀上他的孩子、要自己抚养孩子还是交给宫内省抚养，等等。真正是说来就来，说走就走，或许历史上从未有过如此“自由”的帝王后宫。但是，在过度的“自由”的反面，那实际上就是皇帝对后宫的女性不负责任和漠不关心的标志。

皇帝罗严塔尔保留了莱因哈特时代的优良传统，充分保证民众言论自由，也就无法阻止后宫的淫乱情形流传出去，在社会上广受指摘。但是这位皇帝偏偏在政治经济的指导上励精图治，民间也不乏替他辩护无可厚非的声音。更何况，从来没有一个后宫女性出来作证，说她服侍皇帝并非出于自愿，罗严塔尔从未做出类似弗里德里希四世那种掳掠民间妇女充实后宫的兽行。

没人能说清爱尔芙丽德日渐加剧的疯狂中，究竟有没有嫉妒的成分。这甚至无关她究竟爱不爱罗严塔尔；一个女人嫉妒她丈夫身边的雌性，那根本就不必要建立在爱情之上。

总之，在菲利克斯弄清这个问题之前，他就突然失去了这个以堪称偏执的顽强生命力抚养他长大的母亲。

新帝国历16年的新年祝宴上，就在皇帝发表致辞的时候，他嫔妃中的一员，另一个被嫉妒心毒害的疯女人，突然掏出匕首来企图将他当场刺杀。

那是一位出身奥丁的贵族小姐，烟灰色的眼眸和长发都如一团水雾一般幽婉，在全银河系历史最悠久的文学部受过高等教育，进宫前本是一位小有名气的女诗人，所作的诗歌很有几分冰肌玉骨的品格。越是孤高的花朵，就越是宁折不弯；可怜她偏偏爱上罗严塔尔。

站在罗严塔尔身边的皇后爱尔芙丽德为他挡刀而死，寒冷的匕首当胸穿透，在他臂弯中断气之前，还在坚持不懈诅咒他早日亡国：看看你自己造的孽，这都是报应。灼热的鲜血在罗严塔尔臂弯中四处流淌，像是她的诅咒的毒素缓缓渗进他的胸膛。

这年，菲利克斯十五岁，罗严塔尔四十七岁。

5.

新帝国历17年8月，皇帝罗严塔尔依照惯例，在狮子泉接见了今年幼年学校的首席毕业生。

虽然对方隐姓埋名，但他只需一眼就足以认出，那就是他的小王子。

蓬松的蜷曲金发堪称形状完美，在抬头时带出美妙的弹性和光泽，整个厅堂内顿时遍布这华丽的黄金微粒。蓝宝石色的眼眸光彩照人，从他膝下向上眺望时，那眼神中蕴藏着的精悍矫健的动势，催动着他的心脏发出不同寻常的跃动。

灰绿色开花灌木作为背景，和煦的日光透过厅堂两侧的玻璃落地大窗，在柔和的光线包裹之中，他们二人在一卷红毯的中轴线上彼此相望，只不过这一次罗严塔尔坐在皇帝位上，而小王子侍在座下，那真有恍如隔世之感。

“你的名字，应该是化名吧？”

单膝跪在他面前的少年果不其然露出惊讶的表情。虽然他几乎立刻就收拾好了，但是这也逃不过罗严塔尔的眼睛。少年紧接着做出的回答十分礼貌克制。

“是的，陛下。”

“你的真名，我想想，应该是叫做亚力克山德尔·冯·罗严克拉姆吧。”

“……您记得没错，陛下，但您怎么会知道呢？”

金发少年一丝不乱地静静跪立着，将自己惊慌的情绪隐藏得很好。罗严塔尔欣赏地看了他一眼。

“既然你知道自己的名字，自然也应该明白我是怎么将你认出来的。在我面前就不必装聋作哑了。”

那少年却露出带着几分戚然之色的微笑。“是的。您打算如何发落我？”

“哦？莫非以为我要杀了你吗。杀一个前途无量的幼年学校首席毕业生，一个未成年人，朕还没有荒淫无道到那个份上。”

“……是。”

少年简洁有力地应声后便再次叩首。罗严塔尔坐在上首，不急不慢地打量了他片刻。

皇帝的儿子果真没有让他失望，竟然就这么悄无声息地长大成材了，完全凭借他本身的力量重新走到了罗严塔尔面前。

幼校毕业生应该是十五岁。这正是莱因哈特的姐姐当年被召进后宫的年龄，也是莱因哈特本人正式踏入仕途的年龄。这么一看，可以说是一个牵动历史风云的重要关口。

据传当年是弗里德里希四世自己间接亲手捧红了莱因哈特这个毁灭高登巴姆王朝的野心家和篡夺者。罗严塔尔闲闲地眺望着膝下的少年，似乎通过历史的某种玄妙的螺旋通道，隐约体会到了几分其中的心境。

这带着天赐的俊逸秀才与清新美貌的少年，莫非就是那位冷酷嗜杀的历史之神的使者，每当他站到一个腐朽的痴人面前，那就是来通知他命运的时限到了。

那么，我也不免抬他几手好了。

“年轻人，让我听听你今后的打算吧。你要去士官学校深造吗？”

“这……全凭陛下差遣。”亚力克颔首道。

“嗯。回答朕，关于你名字的来历，你究竟知道多少？”

“除了我的父亲是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆之外，母亲什么也没对我说，陛下。”

不是“先帝”，也不是“皇帝莱因哈特”，而是“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆”。这孩子完全懂得在掌权者面前保持乖觉姿势的方法。

将有着这样剔透资质的年轻人丢到象牙塔里去，恐怕属于资源浪费。就是莱因哈特自己，也是因为出仕的年龄足够早，才能在那么年轻的时候就立下令后人难以望其项背的丰功伟业的。

“那么，你就直接到军队里来吧。千万不要浪费朕为你准备的战场。你听明白了吗？”

“谨遵旨意。”

亚力克俯首跪着，直到那位浑身散发着深不可测的寒意的帝王离开厅堂，他才敢交换了几个呼吸。

亚力克对自己亲生父亲的事，知道的的确并不多。

文化上的自由在罗严塔尔王朝虽然受到充分保障，唯有一个主题例外，那就是先王朝罗严克拉姆王朝。

民间对罗严克拉姆王朝进行的任何研究都被明令禁止，相关研究工作全部被官方垄断。但即便在官方的研究机构内部，也只允许证明基本事实，绝不允许对皇帝莱因哈特的是非功过进行任何角度的评说。

黄金狮子旗所代表的传奇，原本应该是深受民间文化喜爱的题材。但囿于这严格的限制，市场上从未发行过任何相关传记。哪怕在先帝在世时就一度成功发行的出版物，也统统遭到追索和销毁。

至于现行版本的官方历史教科书，关于皇帝莱因哈特也只有一句跟他辉煌夺目的人生相比，显得过于简素的介绍：于宇宙历799年，完成了人类社会的统一。

希尔德、米达麦亚，以及罗严塔尔，都默契地没有告诉亚力克任何其他多余的事。

在实行着强大的中央集权制度的银河帝国罗严塔尔王朝，不存在外敌。但是，经历过大规模分裂割据战争的宇宙，遍布于其身躯各处的创口并不那么容易抚平。在战火破坏严重的地区滋生的宇宙海盗匪患，不停地扰乱着人民的生活秩序。他们又常与恐怖主义者或是敌对意识形态余孽相勾结，春风吹又生。

当然，这背后是罗严塔尔十分懂得养敌放寇的道理。绝不能让宇宙中的战争消失殆尽，才能有合适的理由与场所来保持军队与军备的良性发展，军人可以保持自尊不当带着锁链的狗，不管秉持何种主义的民众也都可以免于被咬。更何况，莱因哈特那令人绝望的死因给他造成的创伤或许永远也不会抚平。

亚力克被罗严塔尔送到这种战场上去，手中的军功也快速积累了起来。在丰富的实战经验中锻炼出了优秀的体魄与智识，一两年内就出落成一位英姿堂堂的青年将领了。

亚力克执行完军令回到费沙时，常到宫中述职，亲自与罗严塔尔交流战场上的情形。

这位年长他三十三岁，充满智慧与勇略的英俊长辈，每每拨冗亲自来见他，从不吝惜对他的关爱与教导，总会配合亚力克进步的情况，循序渐进地将与他交流政战两略的深度与广度向前推进。

罗严塔尔对他寄予厚望可谓是溢于言表，然而从不说类似于鼓励他快点进步，好来做朕最得力的辅臣这种话，但那或许单纯只是他交流的方式比较特别罢了。

总之，在这种浓厚的甜蜜攻势下，单纯的少年之心很快就不由自主地开始向着皇帝陛下倾斜了。

在莱因哈特去世后的最初几年，罗严塔尔曾经数次阶段性地沉迷于狩猎那些拥有金发、白皮肤、蓝眼睛、年轻等特征的美女和美少年。每一次疯狂地寻觅几个月之后，总会在某一个夜晚突然醒过神来：全都不够像，全都不是他。

如此反复几次过后，或许是终于明白了他所追寻的根本就是只存在于莱因哈特身上的什么无可替代的东西，或许是惭愧于这种行为实质上无异于对莱因哈特的一种侮蔑，罗严塔尔干脆利落地放弃了寻找莱因哈特的替身——然后拥有了那样一个烟花无限的后宫。

但是亚力克不同。他实在、实在太像了。而且，非常危险的是，亚力克比他所知道的那个莱因哈特，还要更加娇嫩、拙稚、脆弱上刚好那么一点点儿。

罗严塔尔第一次见到莱因哈特的时候，他刚好成年，俊美无俦，身体里藏着仇恨与野心做成的利剑，迸发出锋利而苛烈的光芒，那让他足以立于千万人之上。

而亚力克虽然同样也是一只虎子，但驱使着他的是更为纯粹而热忱的情感。处于一种与莱因哈特完全不同的立场，那允许他依偎在罗严塔尔身旁，用优美中残留着几分软糯的嗓音，将他呼唤为陛下。

但是，在某些方面，亚力克却比莱因哈特显得更加健全，或者说更加完整。莱因哈特锋芒毕露，是因为缺少能够调节与修饰自己光芒的零件，因此才需要将一个红头发的朋友带在身边。而亚力克不需要从外界得到这种补充，他本身就很明白该如何调试自己的强度。

譬如，在闲谈的时候，亚力克时常会自然地聊到自己在故乡的生活。而罗严塔尔并不喜欢听到亚力克讲关于他母亲的事情，所以他遇到这种话题时，就会避开或者沉默，但是从来都没有明确要求亚力克“你不要在我面前提你母亲”。然而，这种事情反复出现了没几次，亚力克似乎就领悟到了什么，从此不再提及故乡的往事了。

然而，亚力克比莱因哈特更完整的这一部分，显然就是希尔德在多年的抚养和教育中为他填补的。而因为这种缺陷竟然也正好就是罗严塔尔所同样缺乏的东西，他就不由得从亚力克身上加倍强烈地感受到希尔德留下的痕迹。

亚力克的金发与莱因哈特一模一样。然而那双蓝宝石般的双眼，品相却不够纯正，瞳眸深处透着一点翠绿。

罗严塔尔心中的嫉妒和恨意，竟然隔着数万光年和十几年的岁月又再一次熊熊燃烧，他简直都不得不佩服起自己存蓄这种负面情感的能力。

那是一个雨天里突然发生的事。他将金发美少年向后放在床上，捏住帝国军服素雅的领扣，解开他的白衬衫后，那少年仰起他那张脸，喘着气呼唤他道——

“陛下……”

他俯下身去，不知自己想些什么。

6.

人们在讨论罗严塔尔王朝时，往往津津乐道于某个方面的历史事实——与开明和清廉的前朝政治相比，皇帝以及整个宫廷的私生活呈现出一种完全对照的颓废糜烂，奢侈淫乱，毫无节制。以至于如果不是史料确凿，甚至都很难相信这的确是同时发生于同一个历史时期内的事。

皇帝罗严塔尔有一爱好，喜爱收集装满宝石的金质宝箱。里面所装的宝石必须要品类丰富、品质上乘。没有人知道那是因为这种收藏品令他联想起莱因哈特在战场上露出的璀璨笑容。

如果用私人的尺度来衡量，这种爱好似乎显得有些奢侈。然而对于一位皇帝来说，这恐怕比爱好大兴土木、爱好杀人、爱好奸淫，或者爱好征服与流血，还是要来得健康得多。

正如罗严塔尔即便作为渔色家也有其矜持；一般情况下他不对处女和未成年人出手。

然而现在，他倒在狮子泉中的大床上，环过腰际，从背后将一具柔软洁白的身体揽入怀中。青少年的体温似乎偏高，软绵绵的皮下脂肪摸在他手心中还有些发烫。

亚力克则发出微弱的呜咽声，本能地向后靠近他怀里，轻轻撞击在他左心房上，使他心中微动。

柔顺的金发散落在同样柔顺的被褥里，四周洒满了琳琅满目的宝石。罗严塔尔随手拾起几粒，排列在亚力克耳廓上比划着，动作充满爱怜之意。

“你有很漂亮的耳朵。既然还留着短发，就可以好好地将耳朵露出来。”

——听上去就像他知道亚力克将来必定会留长发似的——

“我会给你做一个这样的耳坠，从这里扣到这里，一定很漂亮。”年幼的情人耳朵上甚至还带着一层淡金色的绒毛，优美而充满力道的大手轻柔地抚摸着柔脆的软骨示意道，“好吗？”

敏感的肌肤上传来的细微瘙痒，以及呼吸的热流，让亚力克在他怀中颤抖了一下。罗严塔尔更加情不自禁地抱紧他，张口在那只耳朵上他想好了要打耳洞的地方上用力咬了下去。少年被他咬得扬起颈项，发出啊啊的娇声叹息，彻底倒在了他肩头。

嘲笑着明知故犯的自己有多么无可救药，罗严塔尔也放弃了挽救自己底线的企图，用急切得近乎凌乱的动作，再一次剥去少年身上那件明明刚刚披上不久的白衬衫。

菲利克斯知道他父亲讨厌他。被父母讨厌的孩子，要开始自觉到这一点往往很容易。但是要愿意承认这一点，则往往要花上更长时间。那大概是人的一种自我保护机制吧。

罗严塔尔不讨厌自己的孩子，但也不喜欢。时至今日他仍然坚持认为自己没有为人父母的资格，即便他事实上已经成为了很多人的父母也一样。他是皇帝，而那些是皇子，依照规定和惯例，他应该抚养他们，他们应该共同生活在皇宫里，道理就这么简单。

这位皇帝对皇子们从根本上缺乏责任心，基本无所谓他们怎样生活。许多皇子们喜爱在宫中豢养门客，每日举办吞云吐雾的宴会，享受全宇宙最昂贵的美色和艺术。

然而皇太子不一样。教育皇太子成为适格的储君，那是皇帝职责的一部分。

菲利克斯之所以知道他父亲讨厌他，是因为他父亲对他格外严厉狠心。他同父异母的兄弟们尽情享用着纸醉金迷的奢华皇宫，从不担心会被人监督功课。只有他被要求文韬武略样样精通，稍有不逮便动辄得咎。

当罗严塔尔的冷笑怪癖被施加到一个不够成熟的青少年头上，特别是那还是他的亲生儿子时，所造成的那种精神冲击，是绝对不符合任何教育规范的。而当一个青少年被用过于苛刻的标准要求时，不管那意味着将来怎样的尊荣，对他来说也都只是难以承受的痛苦枷锁。

但菲利克斯也并不是从一开始就想要杀掉自己的父亲。

这对父子相处虽然一点也不融洽，但是从来没吵过架。或许是因为他们心中彼此都知晓，一旦吵起来一定会引发难以想象具体是什么、但一定无人乐见的后果。

直到那一天。他甚至已经不记得他们究竟是因为什么而吵了起来，但是他被父亲强有力的手掌强硬地捏住手腕，像他母亲过去每一次一样被押倒在卧室床上，而他父亲从天上倾覆下来，一袭奢华的黑色皮毛斗篷中装满了他深潭静水般深沉的气味，通过一个充满掠夺性的怀抱而倾倒在他身上——

“你啊，虽然都说长得像我，但是自以为是地冷笑的样子，有些像你母亲吧。”

菲利克斯很能理解无数女人飞蛾扑火般倾慕他父亲的理由，在那些无人知晓、无法入眠的夜晚深处，也不是没有站在她们的立场，而对自己的父亲放飞过想象。

但那不是这样。不该是这样……

7.

亚力克在狮子泉的训练场中练习射击时，菲利克斯找到了他。

其实亚力克早就注意到过宫中的皇太子，也对他很是好奇。

在这个弥漫着一层挥之不去的奢华而颓靡的欲望气味的皇宫中，总是曲着利落的长腿坐在树荫之中读书的皇太子，他的存在显得是那么特别。

他从来不参与那些放浪形骸的过火娱乐，也从不乱发无病呻吟的空洞议论，从走廊上健步穿行而过时的身姿总是那样英秀又潇洒，略带清苦的眉头不自觉地微微皱起，富有意蕴的忧郁神采是多么引人遐思。

即便皇太子不来找他，亚力克也总要想办法与他结识。

而菲利克斯来主动接近亚力克，那目的起初也很是单纯——对于一个无父无母的篡夺者的儿子来说，弑父与篡夺本来也不是什么非常耸人听闻的事情。

亚力克以其年少，却马上就要升任元帅军衔，很快就会成为帝国军中实际掌握兵力最多的将领。如果能获得他的帮助，篡位成功便成为十中八九之事。反过来如果不能争取到他的认可，那任何人想要动摇皇帝罗严塔尔的权威都是白日做梦。

两个篡夺者的儿子一拍即合。

某一天午后，他们俩在皇太子府邸花园的草坪上滚到一起的时候，那却不是起初就有预谋的。

事后两个人如梦初醒般分开，浑身沾满碾碎的草屑，各自躺到一个角落去冷静整理思路。

菲利克斯平时自己也睡女人——在这种家庭中长大，性行为对他来说就跟吃饭喝水似的自然——而且有时也睡他父亲的女人。那些女人自己来找他父亲，然后也会自己来找他。在床上拍着他的脸颊娇声欢笑，说你很像你父亲，但是跟你父亲滋味又有些不同，有趣，真是有趣。

但他明白亚力克所受的宠爱是非同寻常的。宝石流苏的华丽耳饰衬托着他美丽的侧脸熠熠生辉，见者谁不知道那是当朝皇帝所珍藏的宝贝？

可是跟亚力克在一起的时候，他不会想到他父亲，也不会想到他跟他父亲很像；他只会想到这个志趣相投的同龄少年本身，想要拥抱这具矫健火热的身体本身，而不是抱一个什么人的影子。

菲利克斯的思路突然被打断了；亚力克全身带着刚割过的清新的青草香味，带着同样令人愉快的笑容倚到他身上来。

“我想到了军事行动的方案。你也来听听吧？”

菲利克斯万万没料到他在思索爱情伦理的时候，亚力克竟然躺在他背后思考军事方案。他牵着对方的手臂，把光溜溜的亚力克拉下来揽在怀里。 “好吧，你说说吧。”

亚力克趴在他胸膛上，翘着两只白净的小腿，兴致勃勃地讲如何调兵，如何埋伏，如何制伏海尼森和奥丁方向发出的援军，头头是道。他还邀功道：

“这些构思，我就连对陛下都还没有讲过呢！菲利克斯是第一个听众。你最好感到很光荣。”

菲利克斯心中五味杂陈。

“亚力克。你爱过我父亲吗？” “嗯？爱啊。”

“那我呢？” “也爱啊。”

亚力克的确同时爱着他们父子二人。正因为如此，他完全明白，这是一件能够同时实现父子二人的不同愿望的事。

罗严塔尔已经活了太久了，人没有必要像罗严塔尔那样活着，罗严塔尔应该早点去见他想要见的那个人。

而亚力克同样不想作为皇帝莱因哈特的迷幻的投影，而是作为亚力克·冯·罗严克拉姆而活着、被人爱。

而在万千旌旗都于巅峰上偃声息鼓的下一刻，这两个身上流着篡夺者的血脉的儿子，也必将立即反目为敌、另起烽烟这件事，就让它成为此刻无声胜有声中的一个默契吧。

毕竟，世界上总是不可以没有战争的。


End file.
